iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Tryan. Just what the title suggests. Drabbles for Tryan for 10 songs. Very cute! :  Very tame for me, but still, includes sex scenes.


**So I have four requests I know I need to finish (Chi Takashi, Melankolia, crazyjenius74, and San Juanita Hernadez, I'm really sorry) that I have little to no inspiration for at the moment and I have a oneshot for this pairing that I also don't have much inspiration for at the moment so I figured… what's wrong with an iPod shuffle challenge? I think I'll do one to get the creative juices flowing.**

Song: Blood

Artist: My Chemical Romance

Ryan knew that Troy was going to drag him everywhere he didn't want to go—even hell, most likely, but a blood bank? Ryan was nothing short of terrified of needles and it didn't help that Troy was hellbent on breaking Ryan of every single one of his "silly phobias".

"Troy," he pleaded. "I know you like this, but I don't!"

"I know I like it, too. It's why they love me," he said smugly. "Now let's go."

Song: Goodbye

Artist: Kristinia DeBarge

Troy looked like he wanted to slap Gabriella across the face. As Ryan took a sip of his drink—something fancy with a lemon that he'd never bothered to learn the name of—he decided that he'd like to spare the object of his affections the trouble and do it himself. Seriously. Who would get so worked up over someone like _Sharpay_? At least, he assumed that was what her problem was. Even so, Gabriella was getting on his last nerve, and Ryan wasn't even _dating _her!

Ryan watched with raised eyebrows as Gabriella made vague motions with her hair and Troy threw his hands in the air.

"Two-faced jerk!" Gabriella shrieked and the male Evans twin almost stood and intervened right then.

"Backstabbing—" Troy began in the same tone, but he cut himself off and took a deep breath. "No. I'm not getting into this with you, Gabi. We're obviously over."

"Obviously, since you'd rather screw Ryan than me!" she growled, grabbing her towel and stalking off in the direction of the kitchen. Ryan blinked and Troy looked over at him with a sheepish grin.

"So that's out."

Song: Jesse's Girl

Artist: Rick Springfield

Troy honestly and truly hated the song that was playing. Of course, the object of his affections, Ryan Evans, seemed to be enjoying himself, but then again, he was also dancing with Chad. Troy hadn't heard anything about them being "together" but it was sort of obvious.

He could sort of relate, but if he had a choice it would be called "Chad's Boy" and would be quite a bit dirtier because there was a wide array of things Troy would like to _do _with Chad's boy. Then, at promping from Chad, Ryan gave the darker-haired basketball player a grin and bounced over toward a very stunned Troy Bolton.

"Hey, wildcat," he greeted him, just loud enough to be heard over the music. Troy wished he woudln't use Gabriella's nickname, but then, he liked it more coming out of Ryan's mouth. "Wanna dance? Chad said you might be interested."

Troy grinned. He'd have to thank Chad later.

Song: Thank You

Artist: Simple Plan

Ryan thanked the bartender wearily and took the drink. The non-alchoholic martini mocked him. _Wonder what Golden Boy Bolton is doing right now?_

Ryan knew the answer to that. "Pretending he did not just hear Sharpay scream that I liked him," he muttered to himself. He was so close to walking over to his wayward sister and best friend and scream about _her _crush on that little kid, Jimmie or Rocketman or whatever and see how she liked it. He'd been ever so slowly working his way into Troy's life and she had to go and ruin it. After she had said she wouldn't tell! She was totally untrustworthy, but Ryan thought she would make an exception for him, her _brother_.

"Um… hey, Ryan." He looked over his shoulder, shocked, at a bashful-looking basketball player.

"Troy," he whispered. The brunette shuffled his feet before sighing.

"I'm being dumb. Why don't you come and we can play golf or something? I mean, it's got to be more worthwhile than watching people swim." Ryan's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you not hear what Sharpay just said? Or were you hoping she was lying?" he asked, honestly curious. Troy blushed.

"I heard her. I also… kind of liked what I heard." Ryan's face heated and he took the hand Troy offered.

Song: Calling All Angels

Artist: Train

Troy lay unmoving on the stage in the auditorium. He had a ball in his hands, throwing it up in the air and watching it come back down at him before he caught it. It was a place of solace for him as of late as the stress of his senior year was really starting to bother him. He no longer had Gabriella to confide in—he'd come out of the closet during the first week of school and she no longer had any desire whatsoever to speak to him.

Of course, he was now also being shunned by almost the entire female population, which would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that he actually had quite a few female friends and he didn't like being abandoned by them. The majority of the guys didn't mind however and that was a relief, at least. Still, he couldn't help but wish that calling for angels did some good. He could use one right about now.

"Troy!" He sat up and caught a glance of the drama nerd jogging toward him. "Hey, Sharpay wanted to know if you were up for some kareoke tonight!" Ryan beamed at him, urging him to agree, and Troy did without thinking. Maybe he had spoken to soon about calling angels not working. Ryan certainly looked like one to him.

Song: Love Is War

Artist: Vocaloid (Megurine Luka)

Ryan Evans's heart was breaking inside his chest. Granted, Troy wasn't technically _his _anymore, but it still hurt to know that he had been abandoned for the breeder world.

And _technically _he hadn't been abandoned. Troy wasn't sure if he was really gay, and had requested that they take a break for a while so he could figure it out. That involved experimenting. Ryan knew that, but he hadn't bargained on Troy getting back together with Gabriella. Even though it hurt, the blonde knew that it was for the better, if Troy was really happy.

_Even though I suddenly wish he was happy with me. _

Troy looked happy—as a matter of fact, for the first time in weeks, he looked like he was positively glowing. Why couldn't Ryan have done that to him? He had tried to be the best boyfriend a guy could ask for… it just hadn't been enough, apparently. That hurt, but if Troy was happy…

Ryan lost his train of thought as he noticed Troy giving her a hug that looked final. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when the brunette kissed him on the cheek with a sad smile, nodding, and giving him… condolences? Why on earth—

Troy walked up to Ryan and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "I'm done questioning myself," he said with a grin, answering Ryan's questioning stare. "And I think I'm perfectly happy where I am now." Ryan couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

Song: Make Love Like A Man

Artist: Def Leppard

Ryan laughed breathlessly as Troy pulled him into yet another kiss. "Oh my god, Troy, I didn't mean it literally—I was just singing along!"

Troy had moved from his mouth to his neck, marking up the pale column and making Ryan grip at his hair. "Oh, but Ry, that was one offer I could not refuse."

The blonde laughed even louder, the sound turning into a gasp as Troy gripped him through his jeans. "Troy-commando-do it!"

He wasn't worried about preparation or anything of the sort; Ryan couldn't count how many times they'd already done it that day. With Sharpay on a date with Zeke and their parents out on a "golf tour", they had practically the whole day to themselves and they were abusing the day in an amazing way.

Ryan couldn't help his raw scream as Troy plunged inside his pliant body. He wasn't sure quite when Troy had removed his white-blue skinny jeans, but he wasn't arguing. Troy went at it with energy Ryan was pleasantly surprised he still had after earlier, and quickly brought his boyfriend to completion.

"Would you call that makin' love like a man, babe?" Troy asked with a bat of his eyelashes. Ryan laughed and nodded, pulling him in for another kiss.

Song: I Get Off

Artist: Halestorm

What had been the big idea when Troy Bolton had moved RIGHT next door? And on the same note, whose idea was it to put Troy's room directly facing Ryan's own?

Of course, Ryan wasn't exactly complaining—the boy was just too gorgeous and he had a bad habit of watching Ryan during his… nightly escapades. He would be lying if the idea of Troy getting off on him getting his own rocks off… well, it was just more fuel to the fire.

And the best part? Troy didn't know he knew, and that made it even better. Of course, eventually, he planned to tell Troy, but for now, he was perfectly happy getting off on Troy's voyeurism.

Song: Echo

Artist: Trapt

Troy looked up at his ceiling, a goofy smile on his face. He wasn't really minding the whole "dreaming about Ryan Evans" thing too much; sure, it was a little embarrassing when he couldn't look the blonde directly in the eye, but it got him off, and the dreams had Ryan's voice echoing through his head all day. That was more than enough for him.

"Troy! Someone's here to see you!"

Troy rolled his eyes and called for his mother to let the person up. It was probably Gabriella, whom he had broken up with a couple weeks previous. She was still a good friend though, and had listened to his multiple rants about the loveliness of Ryan's voice. He had also mentioned to her about his echoing problem.

"Hey, Echo here," said a very _male _voice from the hallway. Troy bolted up in bed and stared at the grinning blonde.

Dangit. He'd forgotten Gabriella was friends with his crush. But then again, he thought as Ryan lept onto him, slamming their lips together, he might have to thank her.

Song: Stuck

Artist: Stacie Orrico

Ryan almost sobbed.

Yet another day uselessly spent hung up over Troy, and the brunette hadn't even spared a glance his way.

"It'll be okay, Ryan," Sharpay tried to assure him weakly. "I'm sure he likes you, too. After all, you're my twin. What's not to like?" Ryan almost reminded her she was a vain and selfish creature who was really bad at making people feel better, then he reminded himself she was trying.

"I know, but…"

She rolled her eyes as they drove home. "Yes, Ryan. You're obsessed with him. Totally hung up. It's obvious, honey."

Ryan rolled his eyes, only to have them widen as they pulled up to their house only to find a very familiar beaten-up truck in Sharpay's parking space.

Troy Bolton leaned against the truck giving Ryan a sheepish grin while Sharpay's grin was more of an _I told you so _quality.

**I don't like sad drabbles, so they're all happy drabbles :). But yeah, I really had to write this because I wasn't in the mood for a story-story, but I needed to write SOMETHING, especially for this couple. You see, love has hit me kind of hard and I needed to get it out.**

**If you're interested, the love of my life just showed up again after years of not seeing each other (he never knew I was in love with him, though) and my boyfriend doesn't like it. Even though he doesn't know I was in love with him. Ugh! Stupid cute, funny redheads showing up where you're wanted but not necessarily welcome!**


End file.
